1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a workpiece support system, specifically a workpiece support system that supports a workpiece, for example, during welding etc. of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Workpiece support devices that support workpieces, for example, during welding etc. of vehicles are often produced specially for each type of workpieces, i.e., each type of vehicles. In such a specialized workpiece support device, the position of a support that supports a workpiece is fixed. However, if a movable support is adopted, a plurality of types of workpieces can be supported by one workpiece support device. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-129033 discloses a workpiece support device (assembling device) that supports a workpiece by supports that are movable in X-, Y-, and Z-axis directions.
The workpiece support device disclosed in JP 2014-129033 A has a complicated structure and is difficult to transfer between manufacturing steps, for example, because of a driving source (cylinder) for each support being mounted thereon.